El brujo sin poderes
by Neusal
Summary: Después de una larga noche de fiesta Magnus amanece sin encontrarse muy bien. Lo que empezó siendo una simple resaca acaba convirtiéndose en la peor pesadilla del Gran Brujo de Brooklyn.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota de autora** : Este fic y sus personajes están basados en la saga de libros "Cazadores de sombras" de Cassandra Clare.

Ser el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn te brindaba una vida maravillosa llena de privilegios, glamour y alto standing pero también tenía sus desventajas como por ejemplo la envida que despertabas en aquellos que querían ser como tú y que jamás lo lograrían, o que debido a tu inmortalidad hubieras tenido centenares de parejas y esto molestase a tu novio hasta tal punto de llevarle hacer una locura y terminar rompiendo vuestra relación. Después de meses deprimido por haber perdido a su querido Alexander Magnus decidió centrarse solo en las cosas positivas que le ofrecía la vida: volvió a los excesos, fiestas, amigos y noches de pasión.

La última fiesta que organizó fue de las mejores, no recordaba nada de lo sucedido la noche anterior pero todo indicaba que había sido formidable. Se despertó con un dolor de cabeza insoportable y completamente desnudo junto a su actual novia Laurie Ness. El mobiliario de la habitación estaba destrozado y sus ropas decoraban el suelo, por lo visto la velada terminó tal y como a él le gustaba: con una buena noche de sexo.

A diferencia de otras resacas que había tenido el dolor de cabeza no estaba desapareciendo con el paso de las horas, es más tenía la sensación de que estaba empeorando, y por más que se esforzaba no lograba recordar absolutamente nada, tan solo que había muchísima gente en el Pandemónium y que todo el mundo quería su atención.

-¿Recuerdas algo de anoche?- Le preguntó a Laurie.

-Por supuesto _mon amour_ \- le contestó con su sensual acento francés- fue una noche mágica. Todos nos admiraban y envidiaban… todos te aman mi poderoso Gran Brujo... pero solo yo puedo tenerte- le mordió sus carnosos labios. –Casémonos-.

-¿Qué?- Atónito.

-¡Sí! Hagámoslo. Te adoro Magnus y adoro la vida que me das.

Casarse eran palabras mayores, significaba entregarse de por vida a alguien en cuerpo y alma y no sabía si sería capaz de hacerlo, no después de lo de Alec porque lo que sintió por el joven nefilim fue único y especial, nadie más le despertó esos sentimientos. ¿Sería justo casarse con alguien sin sentir eso tan especial? Afortunadamente el timbre hizo que no tuviera que contestar.

Visitas. Desde que corrió el rumor de que había roto su relación con Alexander Lightwood todo el mundo quería arrimarse a él, así que las visitas se habían convertido en algo cotidiano. No es que le molestase simplemente es que a veces echaba de menos esos momentos de tranquilidad que Alec le ofrecía, como por ejemplo cuando se pasaban tardes enteras tumbados en el sofá leyendo un libro o mirando una película, en pijama o directamente en ropa interior, acariciándose tiernamente sin necesidad de maquillaje, gomina o falsas apariencias. Sin la necesidad de tener que hacer cenas copiosas con invitados casi cada noche. Sin la necesidad de tener que ser el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn las 24 horas del día y poder ser simplemente Magnus Bane, una persona como otra. Pero esa noche nuestro brujo no tenía el cuerpo para fiestas.

-Rápido, los Kelly ya han llegado. Le he dicho a Betty que les atienda que inmediatamente iremos.- Laurie le hizo contratar a tres asistentas (aunque él pensaba que no era necesario) para tener la casa bien atendida todo el día y así ellos no tener que hacer absolutamente nada de las tareas del hogar.

-No me encuentro muy bien. Les iré a saludar y volveré a meterme en la cama.-

-¿Perdona? No puedes hacer esto. Hace tres semanas que quieren venir hacer el vermut con nosotros. Tenemos que actuar como los elegantes anfitriones que somos y hacer acto de presencia. LOS DOS- remarcó. Magnus se vio obligado a asistir pero tuvo la cabeza aturdida todo el tiempo.

Tres días después no solo no había mejora de esa "resaca" sino que se sentía peor. Se lo explicó a su amiga enfermera que le fue a visitar de inmediato.

-¿Y cuando empezaron los síntomas?- Le preguntó Catarina Loss.

-Hoy es el tercer día- le contestó Bane.

-Vaya, estás acatarrado. Entonces dices que estás usando tu propia magia para sanarte y no funciona… iré en busca de algún remedio. Para otro subterráneo la medicina mundana serviría pero tú eres demasiado poderoso.-

Esa misma tarda la azulada bruja volvió con una extraña poción que sabía a leche agria pero que no hizo mejorar a Magnus, es más ahora empezaba a experimentar una sensación de debilidad que jamás antes había sentido. Ni Catarina ni Tessa Gray fueron capaces de averiguar que le estaba sucediendo a su amigo y no les quedó otro remedio que acudir a los Hermanos Silenciosos que poseían antiguos libros sobre enfermedades del submundo. Horas más tarde uno de ellos fue a visitarle pero no iba solo, Alec le acompañaba.

-Alexander- se asombró el brujo al verle entrar, y por un instante se perdió de nuevo en esos intensos y enormes ojos azules haciendo que ya no se sintiera enfermo.

-Hola ¿Cómo estás?- Respondió tímidamente y con los ojos iluminados.

Desde que rompieron esa era la primera vez que se volvían a ver. El nefilim lo estuvo llamando infinidad de veces pero Magnus no quiso hablar con él hasta que el final Alec se dio por vencido y aceptó que había perdido al amor de su vida para siempre.

-Según dicen estoy enfermando ¿Qué haces tú por aquí?-

-Me enteré de que estas acatarrado… esto es una enfermedad mundana… un brujo como tú no tendría que tener este tipo de cosas. Solo quería saber como estabas. –Preocupado de verdad.- Siento incomodarte… tendría que haberte preguntado antes de venir… quizá no tendría que estar aquí, lo siento, ya me voy…-

-¡No!- le frenó el brujo rápidamente – Gracias por la visita. Siéntate por favor- mostrándole el sofá mientras que el Hermano Silencioso le sacaba muestras de sangre, saliva, piel y pelo.

Alec se sentó en el sofá que estaba junto al de Magnus mirando detalladamente todo lo que le hacía el Hermano Silencioso a su ex.

-No te dolerá- le dijo al brujo intentado calmarle cuando le iban a pinchar.

-Lo sé- sonrió, Alec seguía siendo lo más adorable que jamás había visto-no es la primera vez que me pinchan-.

-Toma, es para ti- le alargó una bolsa con un termo dentro. –Es una infusión que me preparaba Hodge cuando estaba enfermo. Te irá bien.-

-Gracias Alexander- se sonrieron mutuamente con melancolía. Como siempre pasaba cuando estaban juntos, estaban tan inmersos el uno con el otro que no se dieron cuenta de que Tessa y Catarina les observaban emocionadas y que Laurie Ness acababa de entrar en el salón. Se acabaron las sonrisas de adolescentes enamorados.

-¿Cuándo va a recuperarse?- Preguntó Laurie- Para pasado mañana tiene que estar bien ya que he organizado una fiesta para anunciar que nos hemos prometido-.

Magnus frunció el ceño: no recordaba haber aceptado esa petición de matrimonio, pero como solía hacer cuando Alec estaba allí sus necesidades quedaban en segundo plano atendiendo primero las del nefilim que parecía que le habían dado una puñalada en el corazón. Seguía igual de transparente con sus emociones como siempre.

-Yo… debería irme- informó sin levantar la vista del suelo, y se fue.

Eran las 6 de la mañana y debido al mal estar de su cuerpo no podía dormir. En otras circunstancias hubiese estado de mal humor pero después de la visita del nefilim no podía quitarse esa sonrisa de la boca. A las 7:30 no pudo contenerse más y le mandó un mensaje agradeciéndole la visita y la infusión y explicándole que eso de la boda fue idea de su novia y que ni habían tenido tiempo de sentarse para hablarlo. Esa misma tarde el joven Lightwood volvía a visitar al brujo con la excusa de llevarle un nuevo termo de infusión. A partir de ese momento día tras día se presentaba en el loft del Gran Brujo para preocuparse por su estado de salud que muy a su pesar no parecía mejorar.

-¿No notas ninguna mejoría? ¿Nada de nada?- Le preguntaba visiblemente preocupado.

-La verdad es que no… me siento muy débil Alexander.-

-Pero habrá algo que podamos hacer, tiene que haber una cura. ¿Ya has comido?-

-No. No como desde ayer por la tarde, no tengo hambre.-

-Quizá es eso- desesperado por encontrar una solución- seguro que si comes te sentirás mejor.-

-Puede que tu amigo tenga razón- opinó Laurie dirigiéndose a Magnus- le diré a las asistentas que te preparen algo de cenar.-

-Les di la tarde libre, no vendrán hasta la noche- comentó Bane- ¿Me la preparas tú por favor?-

-¿Yo? Ahora no me va nada bien _mon amour_ me acabo de hacer la manicura y no quiero que la ropa me huela a cocina. ¿Es muy urgente? Podrías esperar hasta la noche y ya cenas… Tengo una idea, te traeré un yogurt para hacer tiempo hasta que lleguen.- Magnus no se podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo.

-Yo lo haré- reaccionó Alec rápidamente y se quedó junto a Magnus para servirle y asegurarse de que se lo comía todo.

-Estaba muy rico, me siento como nuevo- bromeó el brujo e intentó hacer salir chispas de colores de las palmas de sus manos para demostrar lo fuerte que estaba, pero no salió magia alguna. Su cara era un poema.

-¿Va todo bien?- preocupado Alec al ver la cara de Magnus.

-Mis poderes- intentando inútilmente hacer magia-han desaparecido.-

-¿Qué quiere decir que han desaparecido?- Quiso saber Laurie.

Inmediatamente Alec llamó en busca de ayuda y en cuestión de veinte minutos Catarina, Tessa y tres Hermanos Silenciosos estaban en casa de Magnus examinándole para intentar averiguar que es lo que le estaba pasando. Pero no pudieron dar con la solución, Magnus Bane, el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn se había quedado sin poderes.

Continuará en capítulo 2


	2. Chapter 2

-A ver, vuelve a intentarlo, coge mi energía… toda la que te haga falta- le ofreció Alec por quinta vez.

Magnus cogió las cálidas manos de su ex, era agradable sentir de nuevo el contacto de esa fina piel pero no hubo intercambio de energía. Se concentró con todas sus fuerzas pero no hubo manera, era como si jamás hubiese podido hacerlo. De repente fue como si le envolviera una bola de cristal y el resto del mundo quedase al otro lado, les oía hablarle y tocarle pero todo le quedaba tan lejos…la habitación empezó a darle vueltas y la vista se le nubló. Notó como su cuerpo se desplomaba sin poder hacer nada para impedirlo y lo último que vio antes de perder el conocimiento fueron los aterrorizados ojos de Alec y sintió como el chico le apretaba fuerte contra su cuerpo para evitar que se golpeara al caer.

Despertó tres días después tumbado en su cama con una botella de suero conectada al brazo.

-¡Magnus! Gracias a Dios ¡Ha despertado!- Alertó Tessa Gray a alguien.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Estaba desorientado y los gritos de su amiga le retumbaban en la cabeza.

-Te desmayaste- le explicó ésta- Catarina te ha puesto esto – refiriéndose al suero- para que no te deshidrataras.

-¡Magnus! – Tan buen punto apareció por la puerta la azulada bruja se le tiró encima- ¡Alec! Corre ven ha despertado – otra que no controlaba los decibelios de su voz.

-¿Alec sigue aquí?- Quiso saber sorprendido.

-¡Sí! No se ha ido de tu lado- le contestó Catarina con una sonrisa pícara.

Se oyeron los pasos de alguien acercándose corriendo y entró el nefilim a toda prisa en la habitación. Al ver a Magnus consciente respiró aliviado. Alec tenía un aspecto muy dejado: iba desaliñado y con la barba de varios días sin afeitar. Parecía que había perdido peso pero aún y así seguía siendo el ser más hermoso que el brujo jamás había visto.

-¿Sabéis ya lo que me está pasando?- Al hacer esa pregunta toda la alegría se esfumó y los otros tres cambiaron la cara radicalmente. –Viendo vuestra expresión deduzco que no es nada bueno. Decírmelo ya, lo que sea, sin rodeos- exigió el brujo.

-Te han robado tus poderes, tu esencia- dijo Tessa mirándole fijamente.

-Esto no es posible, no me pueden robar la magia. Solo es posible hacerlo si yo lo entrego personalmente y lo sello con mi sangre.

-Te drogaron Magnus-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Hay una nueva sustancia llamada Burundanga que anula la voluntad de la persona que la ingiere y hace que no recuerde nada. En tu última fiesta el ifrit Tommy la usó contigo… le ofreciste voluntariamente tus poderes… está grabado por las cámaras de seguridad de la discoteca-. El brujo de Brooklyn se quedó sin saber como reaccionar. –En tu salón tenemos un comité de nefilims y subterráneos esperando a que te despiertes para poder charlar contigo- Bane los miro extrañado. -Hay un loco por ahí suelto con tus poderes- le especificó.

-¡Vamos!- Alarmado y haciendo el gesto de levantarse de la cama.

-Aún no está todo…- Alexander le tocó el hombro tan apenado que no podía ni mirarle a la cara – al perder tus poderes y habilidades también has perdido sus privilegios…- le ofreció un espejo.

Al mirarse el mundo se le cayó encima, eso no podía ser real debía de ser una pesadilla: estaba envejeciendo. Se miró otra vez para asegurarse de que no estaba delirando. Tenía el pelo salpicado de canas y varias líneas de expresión muy marcadas decoraban su rostro. Tenía el aspecto de alguien de cuarenta años. El pánico, esa sensación que nunca había experimentado, se apoderó de él y tardó un par de minutos en reaccionar. En cuanto lo hizo fue hablar con el comité.

Después de todo pudo sacar algo bueno del día: la única manera de poder invertir el proceso era matar a Tommy y eso era precisamente lo que pretendían hacer el conjunto de nefilims y subterráneos. Sabían que cuando pudiera controlar todo el potencial de Magnus sería imparable, y no sabían que planes tenía: si ser simplemente poderoso o hacer daño a los demás.

En poco tiempo Magnus empezó a perder todo lo que tenía. Ya no era inmune a enfermedades ni al paso del tiempo así que su vida de excesos empezó a pasar factura a su cuerpo: tenía una enfermedad cardíaca debido al colesterol, diabetes, y cirrosis a causa de tantos años de beber sin medida. Tuvo que vender prácticamente todas sus propiedades y gastar todos sus ahorros para poder pagarse los tratamientos médicos. No tardó mucho en correr la voz de que el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn había sido despojado de sus poderes y encantos, que estaba envejeciendo como un simple mortal. De todos aquellos que le prometían amistad eterna y adoraban pasar el rato con él no vio ni a uno. Todo el mundo le dio la espalda… fueron pocos los que permanecieron a su lado, Alec fue uno de ellos. Al principio el nefilim se pasaba el día entero a su lado cuidándole pero iba al Instituto a dormir. Cuando Laurie abandonó al brujo Alexander se trasladó de nuevo a vivir con él.

-No puedes abandonarle ahora – el joven Lightwood le echó en cara a Laurie cuando dijo que quería romper su relación con Magnus – te necesita. Eres su pareja, le pediste matrimonio.-

-Ya no es la persona de quien me enamoré. Ahora es un simple mortal envejeciendo y repleto de enfermedades-.

-Él sigue siendo el mismo de siempre.- Sin entender como podía pensar así.

-Déjala Alexander – entró Magnus por la puerta tras haber escuchado la conversación- ella nunca me amó a mí, amaba el Gran Brujo que era y la vida que le ofrecía-.

Esa noche Alec preparó la cena solo (tuvieron que despedir a las tres sirvientas) ya que Magnus no se podía levantar del sofá debido al dolor que sentía por las piedras en el riñón. Le sirvió tan bien como pudo y se sentó a su lado para cenar juntos mirando la tele como solían hacer.

-Muchas gracias Alexander por seguir a mi lado-.

-No tienes que agradecerme nada… lo hago porque que quiero… porque te quiero- eso último lo dijo tan flojo que casi ni se escuchó- Siento todo esto, que la gente…- no terminó la frase.

-¿Qué la gente me haya abandonado? No seré ni el primero ni el último que le pasa eso. Dicen que en los malos momentos se descubren a los verdaderos amigos. Y lo de Laurie… en fin no me importa demasiado ahora que sé la verdad sobre ella- dijo con toda sinceridad.

-¿No la amabas?-

-Sí, claro que sí, pero de la misma manera que he amado a todos los demás… no como te amo a ti…- el nefilim dejó de masticar- ¿Por qué te sorprendes? Estaba cansado de repetirte continuamente que lo que sentía por ti era algo especial que jamás antes había sentido.-

-Yo… yo… pen…pensaba…-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué te estaba mintiendo? ¿Qué después de romper dejaría de estar enamorado de ti? Claro que no, angelito, te sigo amando como al primer día. Puede que tú te equivocaras al hablar con Camille pero yo me equivoqué al dejarte ir… el error más grande de mi vida, sin lugar a dudas.-

Se besaron apasionadamente y acabaron haciendo el amor. Eso se repitió prácticamente cada noche y cuando el brujo perdió su virilidad Alec seguía durmiendo con él abrazándole toda la noche, incluso cuando Magnus ya tenía el aspecto de un anciano de 80 años y seguía envejeciendo. Le temblaban tanto las manos que Alexander tenía que darle de comer y afeitarle, tenía que usar pañales ya que no podía contener sus necesidades y las piernas habían perdido gran parte de su fuerza así que la mayor parte del tiempo se desplazaba en una silla de ruedas o cogido del brazo del que volvía a ser su novio.

Cada tarde Bane recibía visitas de sus verdaderos amigos pero aquel día Tessa y Catarina venían con una propuesta para la pareja.

-Chicos, hemos pensado que quizá sería el momento de ingresar a Magnus en una residencia.-

-¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó Alec.

-Es un lugar adaptado para los cuidados de la gente mayor.-

-¡Estupendo! Iremos allí- alegrándose. Las dos amigas se miraron con pena.

-Tú no puedes ir Alec- Tessa le acarició la mejilla con dulzura- podrás visitarle cada día durante unas horas si quieres pero no vivir con él.-

-Entonces no- se negó rotundamente.

-Alec- intervino Catarina- no puedes cuidar más de él ni nosotras tampoco, nuestros poderes ya no pueden solucionar sus problemas de salud. Lo has hecho estupendamente cariño pero Magnus necesita otros cuidados especiales. Allí ganará en calidad de vida.-

-No quiero ir- se pronunció el afectado- Alexander me da todo lo que necesito, estaremos bien aquí.-

-Si no lo haces por ti hazlo por él- las dos chicas tenían los ojos inundados de lágrimas- Alec no puede seguir así o acabará enfermo. Mírale, está agotado, prácticamente ni come, lo único que hace es cuidar de ti y cuando no está contigo está dándole caza a Tommy, a ese ritmo acabará él también prostrado en una cama.-

Tras unos momentos de reflexión el ex Gran Brujo de Brooklyn dio con la solución, podía tener el cuerpo destrozado pero la mente seguía funcionándole a la perfección.

-Ya sé dónde podemos ir- sonriéndole a su novio y cogiéndole la mano. A duras penas se levantó y se fue a la caja fuerte que había escondida detrás de un gran cuadro abstracto.

Abrió la caja y dentro había un sobre con una gran cantidad de dinero y los papeles de una ciudad sanitaria, donde los ancianos y enfermos terminales podían vivir en casas adaptadas junto a sus familias. Había un gran hospital con doctores y enfermeras que pasaban visita a diario por las casas. Magnus había dado la paga y señal de una de esas casas para trasladarse cuando Alec lo hubiese necesitado. Con el dinero del sobre acabaron de pagar la vivienda y se vendió el loft para poder financiar las cuotas mensuales de sus cuidados.

La verdad es que dejarse aconsejar y mudarse allí fue lo mejor que podían haber hecho. El joven Lightwood pidió a la Clave una excedencia especial para poder estar una temporada "fuera de servicio" que no le pudieron negar debido a los múltiples favores que le debían a Magnus y porque no querían tener mala relación con los líderes del submundo como Rafael Santiago o Maya Roberts, que fueron de los pocos que demostraron ser verdaderos amigos del brujo.

No tenían que cocinar ni limpiar así que se pasaban el día disfrutando de su mutua compañía: miraban películas, paseaban, daban de comer a los animales de la granja o simplemente charlaban con otros residentes. Establecieron especial amistad con Amanda y su familia, una pequeña de ocho años con leucemia. A Magnus le hubiese encantado tener sus poderes para poder ayudarla. Su hermana adolescente estaba enamorada de Alec, al igual que mucha gente de por allí, Bane era consciente de ello.

-Buenas noches. Cualquier cosa no duden en llamarme esta noche estoy de guardia, para lo que necesiten- se ofreció el enfermero Erick regalándole una seductora sonrisa al nefilim. Éste como de costumbre no se dio ni cuenta.

-Le gustas- le comentó cuando Erick se alejó.

-No, tan solo es amable. Él sabe que eres mi pareja, no tiene nada que hacer.-

-¿Pero qué dices? Mírame. Soy un viejo arrugado al que se le caen las babas y con un pie al otro barrio.-

-No es verdad- cogiéndole por los hombros- eres perfecto. Te amo por lo que hay aquí dentro- tocándole el corazón- ¿Cuándo mueras me esperaras al otro lado?- Deseándolo de verdad y con lágrimas recorriendo por sus mejillas.

-¿Cómo?-

-Sí, algún día yo también moriré y cuando nos volvamos a ver ya nada nos podrá separar, estaremos juntos toda la eternidad.-

-¿Fue por eso que hiciste lo de Camille? ¿Para estar juntos para siempre?- El chico afirmó tímidamente con la cabeza. Magnus le besó la mano conmovido- Claro que te esperaré mi amor pero tarda en venir. Tienes que prometerme que disfrutaras de la vida que es lo más hermoso que hay: ríe, ama, vuélvete a enamorar y vive al máximo cada momento. Pero no lo entiendo ¿Por qué querías quitarme la inmortalidad si siempre decías que nadie vive para siempre?-

-Bueno- sonrió- yo no tardaré más de cincuenta años en morir pero tú eras inmortal… tenía miedo que si tardabas por ejemplo doscientos años en morir te olvidarías de mí y conocerías a otra persona y entonces querías pasar la eternidad con el otro y no conmigo.. si envejecíamos juntos tenía más posibilidades de que eso no fuera así… fui un idiota y jamás tenía que haber hecho eso.-

-Ahora que veo el motivo que te condujo hacer esto, incluso yo lo hubiese hecho.. aunque yo no hubiese sido tan bueno como tú y hubiese seguido adelante con el plan- contestó medio en serio medio en broma.

Tres semanas después Magnus ya no tenía fuerzas para levantarse de la cama: su luz se estaba apagando. Los enfermeros ya le habían inyectado permanentemente morfina para que no sufriera mientras llegaba el momento. Su corazón cada vez latía más lentamente y el dolor físico empezaba a desaparecer. Estaba en calma, tranquilo, notaba como Alec le cogía la mano con fuerza y lloraba encima de su pecho pero su cuerpo ya casi ni le respondía. Gastó la poca fuerza que le quedaba para decirle a su ángel _"Te estaré esperando"_ y una sensación de paz lo inundó. El dolor, el mal estar habían desaparecido.

Alec no podía dejar de llorar ni de temblar, cerró los ojos de su novio lentamente y se sentó derrotado en la silla. Recibió un mensaje de Jace.

" _Tommy ha muerto"_

Pero ya era tarde, Magnus, el amor de su vida había fallecido. Se le había escapado de las manos por segundos. Cogió una sábana para tapar el cuerpo sin vida de su novio, al llegar a la cabeza lo besó por última vez y al separarse Magnus abrió los ojos.


End file.
